


･:*:･(*///∇///*)･:*:･

by ChasingLiberty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Coffee Shops, Embarrassment, M/M, This was supposed to be for Haikyuu AU Week but whoops my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingLiberty/pseuds/ChasingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a cute coffee shop employee manages to embarrass himself and his really attractive customer. Awkwardness and Fluff occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	･:*:･(*///∇///*)･:*:･

It had started out as a coffee shop. It had been advertised as such for some years; a quaint, quiet place for students and business people in need of a morning pick-me-up. It was a wonderful place to work. Of course, times change, and the old coffee shop had undergone a transitional time period which ended with it transforming into more of a diner or café.

 

It was a good job though, overall, and Suga liked his coworkers. He got along well with most of them, and Suga was well liked by the regular customers.

 

It was on a particularly busy Friday that Suga first saw the dark-haired man. He came in, sat down at a small table in the corner of the shop, and looked over the menu. Hinata was quick to go over to ask how the man was and if he wanted some coffee, tea or some pastry, completely prepared with a pad of paper and pen, but the man shook his head. Suga occupied himself by wiping down the counter. He would not stare at the man, no matter how attractive he was, or how curious Suga was. Who came into a coffee shop, only to not order anything?

 

The man came back the next day, and the day after that. He became a regular—he sat at the same table, never ordered anything, and never returned the curious looks he received.

 

Every day that the dark-haired showed up was a day that Suga had to avoid looking in his direction. It was easy enough to avoid him—Hinata or Yachi took the orders, Suga served them—and though Suga could keep himself away, he still blushed when the man’s gaze lingered on him. It was a good thing the man never ordered anything. Suga wasn’t sure he could survive actually serving him without turning into a stuttering mess.

 

It was a slow Wednesday that things changed. The handsome man arrived, as usual, and sat at his same table, as usual, and Suga tidied everything up, as usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

It was Yachi today that went over to the guest who never ordered anything, and Suga was just placing the lunchtime meals of a middle-aged couple down two tables over when the change occurred.

 

“I’ll have a coffee, black please.” The man’s voice was quiet but strong. Suga nearly lost his footing. Suga’s eyes met Yachi’s as the baffled girl turned to put the man’s order into their computer system.

 

“You best get his coffee.” The woman Suga had been serving said with a smile. “He looks impatient…”

 

Her husband barely held back his laughter as Suga’s face flushed. The server stuttered out a reply before turning and hurrying to get the coffee. He’d let Yachi give the handsome man the coffee, Suga decided, because he definitely couldn’t handle it.

 

The coffee was already made by the time Suga got to the counter. When Yachi went to hand it to him, Suga waved it off. At Yachi’s confused look, Suga smiled and said, “It’s for the gentleman in the corner.”

 

“Suga, you’re supposed to bring it to him.” Yachi replied, head tilted slightly as she assessed him.

 

“But you can do it today, right?” Suga was worried now. Usually Yachi was accommodating. She was a good and hard worker, and she always listened to what her more experienced coworkers said. Suga couldn’t help but think it was a bad time for Yachi to get concerned with store policy.

 

“No, Suga, he specifically asked for you.” Yachi’s smile was almost apologetic. “Sorry, but I can’t help you with this today.”

 

Suga groaned and took the coffee. What did Yachi even mean about the dark-haired man asking specifically for Suga? He couldn’t have. A guy as attractive as this stranger couldn’t have asked about Suga. A guy looking like that would usually have a pretty blonde girl on his arm, not a guy, especially not a guy as average as Suga.

 

With these thoughts in mind, Suga tried to give himself a pep talk as he approached the table. A couple of deep breaths and a few positive thoughts later, Suga stood beside the corner table. He placed the drink down, and said, “Here’s your coffee, Sir.”

 

Now, Suga knew he should have placed the coffee down and left. He knew that. But Suga didn’t leave right away—instead, he looked the man’s face over. And the man looked back.

 

At muted laughter from a few tables away, Suga realized what he was doing. His face rapidly went red. “I-I-I’m going to go. I hope you enjoy your coffee!”

 

“Wait!” The man’s hand caught Suga’s as he tried to leave. It was just Suga’s bad luck that he tripped in the process and ended up flailing as he stumbled.

 

“I’m sorry!” The man apologized as he reached out and steadied Suga. “I didn’t mean to make you trip!”

 

“Is there something you needed?” Suga asked hesitantly, turning back to face the customer. His face burned from his almost-fall.

 

“Uh, yes, would you go on a date with me?” To Suga’s amusement, the man started drumming his fingers nervously against the table and his cheeks took on a pink hue at the blunt words he had spoken.

 

“You don’t even know my name.” Suga responded, feeling only slightly more at ease now that he realized that he wasn’t the only nervous one.

 

“Would you tell me what it is then?” The man asked, this time with an easier smile. “Besides, you sort of owe me. I’ve been coming here for over a week and you never wandered over.”

 

“I’m Suga.” The server introduced himself. “And I don’t take orders, I just serve them.”

 

“Yeah, I figured that out.” The man grumbled. “It didn’t make waiting for you to come over any easier.”

 

Suga frowned, a crease appearing on his forehead. “You were waiting for me to notice you? How could anyone not notice you? And you haven’t told me your name yet…”

 

“No.” The brunette replied with a grin. His fingers still tapped at the table, and Suga blinked in disbelief.

 

“What? But, but, you know my name now.” And then the tapping final registered with Suga. “You know my name, and you’re professing your love for me in Morse code, and I’m not allowed to know your name?”

 

The seated customer looked up at Suga with wide brown eyes. “Shit, you know Morse code? I didn’t, I mean, I’m not…Shit this is embarrassing.”

 

Suga laughed as the blush flourished on the attractive man’s face and his words came out rushed and jumbled. Somehow, it made him look even better.

 

“I do know Morse code.” Suga laughed as the man pouted. “But, you’re cute, so it’s alright that you tapped out your confession instead of admitting it out loud.”

 

“Well, now that I’ve made a fool of myself, I guess, I better be off.” The dark-haired man pulled a piece of paper and some cash from his wallet. The money was placed on the table, and the paper was handed to Suga. “If you want my name, you have to call this number.”

 

Suga held back a laugh as the man fumbled as he handed Suga the paper. With an embarrassed smile, the man pushed open the door and left.

 

Suga grinned as he took the man’s now cold coffee back to the kitchen. Yes, Suga decided, he would call this man. It would be exciting, if nothing else. Suddenly the day seemed quite a bit brighter, and Suga felt himself relax in the quiet atmosphere of the coffee-scented café.


End file.
